Don't Stop Believin'
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Having been left by her fiance, barely a week before they were meant to marry. Rachel Berry thinks at first her life is over, but as she focuses on her dream of winning a Tony award; the last thing she expects is to fall in love with a man of the law, when he comes looking for her over a previous indiscretion that she had all but forgotten about. (Follow up to A Country Wedding)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I had a few requests in review and also PM's in regards to 'A Country Wedding' - and as to if there would be a one shot or another short, about Rachel getting her happy ending.  
_ _Well here it is! And yes, this will see Rachel eventually get that of her happy ending, after being left just prior to getting married to Sebastian, when he realized he'd never stopped loving Mikki, and also as well that they had had a daughter together that he'd never known about.  
This first part is only really short, but it's setting up ultimately what is going to happen for the course of the rest of the story. _

_As always, the characters from Glee do not belong to me and I am just using them for fun._

 _Thanks for reading, and you all know what to do at the end - drop a review, or hit a fave/follow on this story._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1

Finding out with less than a week till she was to have been married, that her now former fiancé had fallen in love or rather back in love really as he called it; with his high school girlfriend in the town where he suggested that they get married, after where they were meant to have their wedding in New York had an unfortunate fire, two weeks prior to what should have been their wedding day.

Rachel Berry, left what use to be their apartment; after Sebastian Smythe told her that the wedding was off, telling him to get his stuff out of their in two hours time; and subsequently letting him do that and not wanting to see him anymore and feel what she could only describe as the ultimate betrayal of trust, headed out into the vast city of New York; and the one she had always called home.

Tearily calling up her two best friends Santana Lopez and Cassandra July, and leaving them each a voice message since they were both unable to answer her calls. She then headed around to her to her parents place, and where she at least new her mother would be home and that she would get the comfort from her that she needed in this time of sorrow for her.

"Why would he do that to me" said Rachel, as she sat on the sofa in her parents lavish apartment with her mother Shelby Corcoran who had made her daughter a chamomile tea, which she sat with in her hands but not yet drinking. "It was meant to be my magical day, and now I have to call up everyone and tell them that I have been left before even getting to the altar"

"It's terrible, sweetheart" replied Shelby, with a small nod. "I agree" she continued, looking to her. "But don't you think it's better that this is happened now, rather than at the altar where he could have maybe told you. Or even worse then that, have had married you and still held a candle for his ex girlfriend back in Tennessee"

"Mommy, how could you even suggest that there is a better way" said Rachel, looking to her in disbelief. "This is terrible, and I'm going to be so humiliated among my peers now and they are going to be all thinking poor Rachel, left before she even got married" she continued with a sob. "Sebastian has ruined my life, he and also that little tart of a wedding planner back in that stupid little town"

"Sweetheart" said Shelby, with a small sigh knowing how her by now her only daughter, and in fact only child's outbursts would always be the most dramatic thing she could muster up. "I think I'd rather know that the man I was supposedly marrying, felt as if he couldn't. Rather than keep up some sham, just for the sake of appearances now"

"You think Sebastian never loved me?" asked Rachel, looking up to her mother with tears in her eyes, and Shelby let out a small sigh.

"I think there was love there for him" she replied, looking to her daughter and trying to word her words ever so carefully as to convey in the best way what she was trying to say. "But, he also by what have you have told me" she continued as Rachel looked to her. "Never fully closed up his relationship with the girl in Tennessee"

"She lied to him for nine years" said Rachel, with a scoff. "That's not a way to start anything"

"True, yes" said Shelby, with a small nod having heard all about everything in hysterical sobs from her daughter when she had arrived earlier that afternoon. "But, also as well she did something that is very selfless as well, and let Sebastian get his degree and become what she knew he was always meant to become. Sacrificing her own dreams in the process"

"You're not meant to be on her side" shrieked Rachel, looking to her mother. "You're meant to be on mine" she continued, placing her cup down to the table. "I am going through what is only now the worse thing ever in my life, and you're there defending the little tart"

"Rachel, enough" said Shelby, as Rachel stood up and grabbed her bag which had been beside her on the sofa. "You were not being exactly forthcoming now with Sebastian either, I might add" she continued, as Rachel looked to her mother glaringly. "Asking us to fly the food, flowers and also chefs to I might add out to Tennessee. When I know too well from Santana and Cassie, that you were also trying to make a joke of those who were offering you help there, in order for the wedding to happen in not a lot of time"

"They were all plotting against me" said Rachel and Shelby looked to her daughter with a sigh. "I could tell, they were" she continued, with a small sob for added effect. "You didn't see the way they looked at me"

"Rachel Barbra Berry" said Shelby, standing also. "I tolerate most of your outbursts and also tantrums" she continued looking to her. "But this is quite honestly ludicrous"

"But..." started Rachel and Shelby held up her hand to her daughter.

"I've not finished speaking, Rachel" she said, and Rachel looked to her mother with a nod. "Yes, I am sad for you that this has happened" she continued, looking to her daughter. "However, your attitude right now and even in the past week, has not been the best and certainly not how your father and I raised you to be; and whilst you may have been given all that you wanted when you were a child and we very rarely said no to you. It's high time that I tell you that this I that you need to stop thinking the world owes you and that you will get everything you want in life; because frankly that is not how it works, and it's time that you learnt that"

Looking to her and just giving a small nod, Rachel sat back down on the sofa and placed her bag down again, before picking up the cup of tea once more and taking a sip of it.

"I guess I was doing some things that would have been quite mean for all those where Sebastian was from, if the wedding had gone ahead" said Rachel, and Shelby looked to her with a small nod as she also sat back down in her arm chair.

"Yes, you were Rachel" she said, looking to her daughter. "And as I said, I know this cannot be easy for you right now" she continued, and Rachel looked to her also. "But Sebastian, ultimately; has done the right thing here, because if his heart wasn't in it, then why try and force it to be"

"I know Mommy" said Rachel, with a small nod. "I just feel so betrayed"

"Yes, but they betrayal will go away over time" she replied. "As well as the hurt too" she continued, with a small smile to her. "And out there I am sure, is your prince charming; who is just waiting to sweep you off your feet and make you feel that love you so deserve"

"I'm done with men though, for a little while" replied Rachel, looking to her mother in turn. "I want to focus on my career, and getting my Tony award" she continued, with a nod. "Right now that is the only thing that is important to me and that's what I am going to aim for. Not for the altar, but for the stage, and seeing my name up in lights"

"That's a good plan for now" replied Shelby, with a smile to her and continued to talk with her daughter before she returned home to what was now that of just her apartment, and try to navigate her life as a single woman once more.

* * *

 _End Note: I will introduce Puck into the story in the next chapter - firstly just obviously needed to establish the back story for Rachel, in case there are some who'd not read 'A Country Wedding'.  
However, it is recommended that you do, as there will be times when I am referring back to things that happened in that; and this is the best way to not be lost on the story line._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, finally got a new chapter of this finished - and this one is really setting up more of Puck's story, before getting into the actual story of getting him and Rachel together.  
_ _Nothing more to say, except as always all characters from Glee do not belong to me and I am just playing with them for fun._

 _So enjoy, and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Seated at one of the desks in the precinct of his police department, that those of them were street police used to check up on what was happening with the notes entered in from the other officers on the different shifts. Noah Puckerman, was reading a few of the entries entered in by the ones who worked the late shift about a group of young kids who were hanging around one of the local bodega, and whilst not causing trouble at the moment, it was suggested that all police on patrol make the occasional pass by to make sure that this didn't change.

Jotting down in the notebook that he would take with him on patrol, Puck made note of the address as the captain for the precinct neared him and cleared his throat.

"Officer Puckerman" he said, as he got to the desk. "Would I be able to have a minute of your time before you head on out on patrol?"

"Sure, of course Captain Cooter" he replied, with a nod and looking to the older man. "What's up?"

"I was just going through the tickets issued by officers in the last few months whilst out on patrol" he replied, as Puck looked to him with a nod. "And noticed that one of those that you issued, has not yet been paid"

"Which one?" he asked, as Captain Cooter passed him over a copy of the ticket that was kept for their records over to him and he looked to it. "Jaywalking, can't say I remember this one"

"Didn't expect you too" said Captain Cooter with a small laugh. "However, as small as this offence was" he continued. "It still doesn't let the person who this ticket was issued to, get off without paying an offence that she clearly committed"

"No, it doesn't" replied Puck, shaking his head. "So why come to me with this?"

"Well I was hoping that you would go and see this woman" said Captain Cooter looking to him. "And ask to as why she's not paid for the ticket"

"Is that even our job?" asked Puck, looking to his boss; before realizing that it wasn't maybe the best thing to be saying and adding on. "Not that, I would ever question you sir"

"It's not something we do often" replied Captain Cooter, shaking his head. "But I don't like to see people blatantly disrespect the law and think they can get away without facing up to the consequences"

"I agree, sir" replied Puck, with a nod. "I shall go and make a pass by the apartment that this woman lives at, on my patrol"

"Thank you Officer Puckerman" said Captain Cooter with a nod also. "I'll let you get back to the notes" he continued, and walked off; and Puck looked to the ticket he still had a hold of that he'd issued a few months back for jaywalking, and then placing that into his notebook to follow up on, finished checking the notes from the other police officers and then heading out on his patrol.

#DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB##DSB#

Out on his patrol, and the area he was assigned to actually being in the area of where he'd issued the jaywalking ticket, and seeing also that the address for the one he had given it to was located quite close to where it had given the infringement.

Puck walked to the apartment complex on the Upper West Side as it was listed, and entered into the complex and approached the concierge on the desk.

"Good afternoon, mam" he said looking to the older woman who was seated down behind it. "I'm Officer Puckerman, from the NYPD and I was hoping if I may, and if she is in" he continued, as the woman looked to her. "To see a Miss Rachel Berry who lives here"

"Yes, Miss Berry lives here" replied the concierge with a small nod. "Did you want me to be calling her down here?" she asked, looking to Puck. "Or maybe you'd like to go up to her apartment and see her"

"Either is fine" said Puck, with a nod to her. "I just need to be talking to her with a small issue that is all"

"Well if it's only a small issue" replied the concierge with a smile to him. "Then I suppose you may head on up to the apartment" she continued, with a nod. "Do you need to know her apartment number?"

"Yes, if I may" said Puck, giving the blonde haired woman a small smile.

"Certainly" said replied, as she took a piece of paper from among the items on her desk and wrote down the apartment number as well as the floor that Rachel lived was and then held it out to him. "Here we go officer" she continued, with a smile to him. "Once you get out of the elevator, turn to your left and it will be the second apartment on the left"

"Thank you, Quinn" replied Puck, giving a nod to her. "You've been on a great assistance"

"Always happy to help the men and women who serve on the force, officer" she replied, as Puck looked to her with a smile before heading over to the elevators for the building to head upstairs.

Pushing the button to go upwards and waiting, once the elevator arrived, he stepped on it and looking to the piece of paper he was still holding that he'd just received, pressed the corresponding floor number and rode the elevator up to that floor.

Getting out, when it arrived and making a turn to the left and going to the second apartment as instructed by Quinn downstairs; he checked to make sure from that piece of paper he still had and seeing it was the number that was as written, knocked on the door. Waiting for it to be then answered, he placed the piece of paper he was currently holding into the pocket of his pants and then grabbed his notebook from the pocket of his shirt; and was just about to open the notebook to get the ticket out to talk within in regards to it with Rachel, when the door opened; and the small brunette who he had given said ticket to a few months earlier looked to him.

"Officer" she said, giving him a smile. "Hello" she continued, as Puck looked to her. "Is there something the matter?"

"Are you Miss Rachel Berry?" asked Puck, looking to her and Rachel looked to him in return.

"Yes, I am" she replied, with a small nod. "What can I do for you, officer?"

"I'm not sure if you remember me, miss" he replied, giving her a small smile as Rachel looked to him shaking her head ever so slightly. "But I gave you a ticket about three months ago now, for a minor infringement of jaywalking" he continued, as Rachel looked to him. "And it has been bought to my attention today, that you have yet to pay this fine"

"Oh, I do remember that. Yes" replied Rachel with a small smile to him. "And I apologize for the fact that it's not been paid" she continued, as Puck looked to her. "Just that was such a terrible time for me and even now I am still having a hard time accepting what has happened"

"I'm so sorry, miss" said Puck, looking to her with a small smile also.

"Thank you officer" said Rachel, offering him a smile as well. "That day, if I recall now when you gave me that ticket" she continued with a nod. "I was off to lunch, to meet those who were to be my bridesmaids as I was meant to be getting married that same weekend" she offered, as Puck looked to her. "However, it did not happen since my then fiancé; he was back where he grew up where after unforeseen circumstances at where we were going to be holding our wedding; for him to be getting rather cozy with ex girlfriend from high school who he'd apparently had a daughter with, that up until we went there to check out where we'd be able to marry, knew nothing about"

"I see" replied Puck, with a nod and giving Rachel a small smile. "I guess, all that must have been quite devastating for you"

"Oh it certainly was" said Rachel, giving him the smallest of a sad smile. "Here, I was so happy and excited to be getting married to a guy who I loved and thought also loved me as well" she continued, giving the smallest sniff for added effect. "And he's back in the small little country town, making nice with his ex girlfriend and daughter"

"I can't imagine it was nice finding that out" said Puck, looking to her as Rachel shook her head. "However though, miss" he continued. "Regardless of what you have just told me. I cannot unfortunately let you off from paying this fine"

"Are you sure, officer?" asked Rachel, looking to him with the sweetest of smiles. "I could definitely make it worth it for you, if you were too"

"Miss?" asked Puck, looking to her with a small laugh. "Are you offering me a bribe, now?"

"No of course not" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "I was just merely making an offer of tickets to see any show you are wanting to see, on Broadway. Completely on me"

"If I were to make the ticket go away" said Puck, and Rachel looked to him with a nod and small smile. "Then I would be myself committing an offence; not to mention the added offence of accepting as well a bribe"

"I am not sure, now as to where the ticket from the previous one even is" replied Rachel, looking to him as Puck gave a nod.

"What I can offer to do" said Puck, looking to her also. "Is cancel this ticket here, but then write you up a new one" he continued, as Rachel looked to him. "Which you will then have two weeks to pay. Is that something which is going to be doable for you?"

"I guess so" replied Rachel, with a small nod. "Since I am obviously not going to be getting out of this ticket by the looks of it"

"No, I'm afraid not" said Puck, as he shook his head and took his ticket book from the top pocket where he kept it and began copying all the details from the previous one on to the new one and also stating the reason as to why the new one was being issued as well; Rachel looking to him as he filled in all that was needed for the ticket. "I am sorry, miss" he said, as he tore the ticket from the book and holding the new one out to her. "For what happened with your now ex fiancé, and whilst I can understand the excitement you had at the time for going to meet your friends. It doesn't excuse what you did on that day, which had the potential to be that of quite dangerous"

"I understand, officer" she replied, with a smile and small nod to him. "I will get this paid in the next week, promise"

"Good, thank you" replied Puck with a nod also, and placed his ticket book back into his the pocket of his shirt and then removed also a card from it. "If you run into any problems, when paying" he said, looking to her and holding the card out. "Since this is a second ticket for a previous offence and they may look this up. Then please get them to give me a call and I will be more than happy to explain the reasons as to why there is a second one, for you"

"Thank you" said Rachel and looked to the name on the card; and seeing that of his actual name. "Noah Puckerman, Officer"

"Yeah, I hate my name" he replied with a laugh and looking to her with a smile. "The only one who ever calls me Noah, is my Ma" he continued, and Rachel looked to him. "Everyone else calls me either Puckerman, or my preferred shortened version of that; Puck"

"I think I am with your Ma on this one" said Rachel, with a smile. "Noah is a lovely name" she continued, with a nod. "And one that I think suits you rather well"

"Umm, yeah" replied Puck, giving a small laugh. "I should get back to my patrols" he continued, with a nod. "Have a lovely day, Rachel; and I am sorry that I had to come by and do this, but unfortunately I have my hands tied"

"I understand, Noah" she replied with a smile to him; as Puck gave a laugh and then a small smile to her before he headed back over to the elevators and pushed the button to go back downstairs; and once on the elevator as he took it down, couldn't help but smile, and think that even though he had first thought that first day when he issued Rachel the ticket that she was spoiled and entitled; there was always more to me people then often met the eye. Then leaving that of the Laureate apartment building and getting back to work, didn't even think about whether he'd see her again; but alas unknown to him, he didn't realize that the fates had other plans.

* * *

 _End Note: Obviously wanted this chapter to establish what Puck actually does, and also as well give him that next encounter too with Rachel; before that of the actual getting them together part starts._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love, KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
